


Opposites Attract

by insanity_w0lf



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hans Has Fire Powers, Slow Burn, anna and kristoff want him gone, elsa has to help him out, hahaha literally, hans was abused, hans's brothers are all assholes except like two, hans's parents suck, time limit, unoriginal but I had fun writing this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_w0lf/pseuds/insanity_w0lf
Summary: Elsa is getting ready to head to bed when Kristoff comes rushing in to tell her that they have a visitor. Hans has came back. Elsa goes down to shove him back onto his ship and send him off. However, when she gets down there she discovers Hans has a problem. He has fire powers. Shocked, Elsa realizes this changes everything. She offers him a place to stay so long as the moment he learns to control his powers he is to leave forever. Hans graciously accepts. However, now Elsa has a problem of her own. She realizes her heart's a mess. After Kristoff and Anna got together, she became lonesome and upset. With the arrival of Hans at such a sad time for Elsa, she tries so hard not to fall for him. Will she succeed? And if she doesn't, what will Arendelle, or more importantly her sister, think?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has gone through so much revision since I first posted it on Wattpad. I might add to this if Frozen comes back into my special interests once more.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" Kristoff came running into the throne room with a panicked expression on his face.

"Woah, Kristoff, calm down, what's the problem?" I asked him quickly, wondering what the big fuss was all about. Arendelle was usually quiet and nothing major happened, so this was very bizarre.

Kristoff took a deep breath, "A ship is at the dock! From the Southern Isles!" He looked at me in a panic, "It's Hans!"

"Wh-What!?" I said and stood up. "What does he want?" I crossed my arms, feeling uncomfortable knowing that traitor was back.

"I don't know. He's at the dock." Kristoff looked out the window, "I think the guards are going to imprison him before we even get down there."

"I'll go deal with him. Thank you for telling me." I said and walked down the steps. I smiled at him and nodded. "Do me a favor and go get my sister. She'll probably want to help me shove him back onto the boat." I joked and grabbed a light jacket. It was slightly windy today, probably how Hans sailed in so suddenly.

"Anytime, Queen Elsa," Kristoff said and headed to find Anna.

I walked out of the doors and across the courtyard. When I reached the steps I used my winter magic to create ice to slide down to ensure I got there faster. I headed straight for the docks with a fierce look in my eyes. I was curious at the guy. He broke my sister's heart and tried to kill me.. I couldn't even think of a decent enough excuse he could come up with to convince me to let him stick around. I wanted him out of here before dinner was ready. I didn't want to lose my appetite.

Sure enough, I saw a small, rickety-looking ship with the Southern Isles sail on it. I frowned and walked across the wooden dock to find Hans sitting on a trunk of luggage. Two guards were on standby should anything go wrong, patiently waiting for my arrival. I crossed my arms and scowled, "What are you doing here?" I frowned, my blood starting to boil.

"Oh, Queen Elsa!" Hans said in a relieved tone, "Please, don't be too upset-"

"A little late for that, traitor. You tried to kill me and my sister. I have every reason to be mad at you." I snapped at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "So unless you want to get forced back onto that boat of yours, I'd suggest you go kindly on your merry way right back to where you came from." I said and lifted a finger to the direction of the isles.

"You don't understand." Hans spoke with fear in his eyes, dropping onto a knee before me, "I-I can't. Everyone hates me."

I raised an eyebrow, "And so you came here searching for forgiveness? Believe me, Hans, everyone here feels just as much hatred towards you."

"Yes, I know, but that's not all..." He stared helplessly at me, like a wounded animal, "I came here because I need your help." He said quietly.

"Why would I help you, or forgive you for that matter?" I questioned angrily, "Do you take me as a fool?"

"Not at all, my queen!" Hans exclaimed. He slowly peeled one of his gloves off and sighed, "Look... I understand everything now. Having to hide some big secret.." He stood up and opened his hand.

"What do you mean exactly?" I blinked, staring at his hand.

"This is what I mean." Hans took a breath and before my eyes, a small flame sprouted from his palm.

"Woah!" I backed up in alarm. Fire doesn't mix with ice. I met his eyes, recognizing the look that suddenly washed over his freckled face. It was the same expression I wore whenever someone freaked out about my powers. Hans looked like he had been through a lot, "When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure, but there was an incident..." He began, "I was with one of my brothers grooming horses the other night and I accidentally lit a haystack on fire and it spread so quickly." He shook his head, "I don't know how to keep it under control. My brother called me a monster and I had to leave because everyone hated me for burning the stables to the ground." He looked away in shame.

"That's why you came here?" I asked, looking down at the small flame in his hand. "You knew I was the only person that could help you.."

"Exactly... And I knew you'd be the only person who would understand the situation." Hans blew into his hand trying to put out the flame, but his inexperience didn't allow for it. I decided to be nice and sent a small winter breeze his way, effectively killing the small fire. He looked astonished and embarrassed as he coughed and composed himself yet again, "I know there's a lot of bad blood between us and I've done horrible things to you and your sister." He paused for a moment and looked down at me with honesty in his green eyes, "I would take all those things back if I could, but I know I can't change the past." He got down onto his knees yet again, desperation in his voice, "I just need your help and then I'll be out of your life for good. You'll never see nor hear from or about me ever again, I swear!" He pleaded, "Please...?"

I stared down at the pathetic excuse of a prince. My face twisted with uncertainty as I mulled over the idea of taking him in. Then again, what he promised sounded great. Never having to see nor hear anything from him... I wondered if I should've consulted my sister about my decision, but... I'm the queen. When would I ever get a chance to explore my powers with someone? I felt like it was something I needed to do. I slowly nodded my head, "As long as you keep out of trouble and the second you have your powers under control, you set off for somewhere new, I can try to teach you."

Hans's face lit up and he eagerly nodded, "Thank you, Queen Elsa. I'm glad I can count on you after all I've put you through. I won't let you down, I'll follow your every order, I swear!"

"Alright, but if you mess up don't think I won't send your royal behind packing. Got it?" I asked with a certain coldness in my voice.

"Yes, my queen." He smiled, looking as if I had just rescued from certain death.

I dipped my head to him and looked at the sky. Dusk was slowly turning into night, "It's getting dark. We should turn in for the night."

"Good idea." Hans agreed and looked at the castle, "Erm... Where am I going to stay?"

"I'd have you stay in a spare room of the castle, but it's not prepared," I told him, figuring that since he was my responsibility, I needed to keep a close watch on him in case he tries any funny business. I thought about it for a moment, "You could sleep in the stable tonight and work on the room tomorrow."

"That sounds great-" Hans froze all of a sudden and looked at his hand, "But my powers... I don't want to burn another stable down."

"Right.. Well... Maybe you could stay on your ship? At least if you torch something it's no harm to Arendelle." I laughed. Hans nodded and just before he could turn to get back on board, Kristoff and Anna were racing down the dock towards us riding on Sven. "

"Is he getting back on the ship? Leaving so soon?" Anna asked as she looked at Hans, narrowing her eyes and cracking her knuckles.

Hans looked at me with a hint of fear in his apologetic eyes, "Well, yes and no..."

I turned to them and sighed, "Hans is in trouble."

"Yeah, with me." She interrupted me. "He better not look in my direction or I'll punch him again." Anna scowled at him.

"Anna," I said. Though I could understand her anger, I'd rather not see Hans traumatized... further? He seemed pretty shaken up about the very high possibility that I'd cast him out.

"What?" She asked, pulling me aside, "Do you not remember what he tried to do to us?"

"I remember as if it was yesterday." I began.

"He's a no good, murderous jerk," Kristoff interjected.

Sven snorted in agreement.

I let out a sigh at their insults. To be fair, he was everything they said about him, but I couldn't help but want to approach this with an open mind. I continued, nodding in agreement, "-But he needs my help." I turned slowly to the once imprisoned prince, "Hans, just show them." I gestured to his hand.

Hans sighed and nervously struggled to conjure another flame from the palm of his hand again. He seemed to have a hard time getting it to appear, more so than when it was just me here. It soon flickered into sight. 

"What? Hans has powers, too?" Kristoff asked with a confused and surprised expression. He took a step back.

"Yeah, and that's why he's come here. He needs my help." I explained, looking at Hans before putting the flame out again. "He promised as soon as I teach him how to control it, he will be setting sail for somewhere else."

Hans nodded, "I'll be out of your lives for good, as I should've been already."

"Good," Anna said with a nod.

"But it's getting dark and I'm going to have him stay out on his ship for tonight. After that, we'll work on his control and if he can't work it out I'll have him stay in a spare room inside the castle until he has to leave, just to keep a close eye on him..." I told Anna, knowing she'd be upset with my decision.

Anna groaned, "He better not be near my room."

"No, he'll be at the end of the hall beside mine. He's my responsibility." I looked at Hans, "As long as he doesn't burn anything down and I kick him out."

Hans nodded, "I'll be extremely careful. You won't even know I'm here, trust me." He bowed in a humble manner.

I rolled my eyes, wondering if he was just playing up the "good guy" act. I glanced at Anna, "It shouldn't take long to teach him everything he needs to know. He will be gone in just a matter of days."

Hans spoke up, trying to ease the tension, "And I don't want any tears shed when I leave."

Anna laughed, "Too bad because I'll be crying tears of joy."

Hans's expression fell to a frown immediately.

"Alright, kids, bedtime." I joked. I heard a snort from inside the boat, realizing Hans didn't come alone. I figured his horse could at least stay in the stable, "Hans, get your horse ready to be taken to the stables, I need to talk to my sister." I looked at Anna and she raised an eyebrow.

Hans nodded and jumped onto his ship, "As you wish, Queen Elsa."

Anna looked at me and hopped off Sven, patting the reindeer on the snout as if to say goodbye. Kristoff got the message and rode Sven off out of earshot but not out of eyesight. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I want you to at least be civil with him." I glanced towards the ship, hoping he couldn't hear us.

"Elsa, he tried to kill us." Anna began, but I stopped her.

"He's changed, not just the fire abilities either." I brought my eyes back to her, "He's terrified with nowhere to run. Yes, he's done horrible things, but so have I... I understand where he's coming from." With a sigh, I put my hand on her shoulder, "Can you at least fake being civil?"

Anna nodded, "Well when you put it like that I suppose it makes sense... Just, don't expect me to want to hang around when you're working with him." She realized how rude that came across, "I mean, I'll check up on you guys, of course. Just to make sure he's not up to his evil schemes again."

"Good. Then that's all I ask of you. It will only be a few days." I promised and reminded her, "Hans will be gone within a week."

"Alright. Anything to make you happy, Elsa." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I grinned and hugged her, "You're the best sister."

Anna laughed, "I learned from the best." She looked up at me, "Just... Don't let your guard down, okay? You saw what he did to me and I-"

I heard a noise and turned my head to see Hans walking his horse down the ramp. He smiled at us, "Are you two done?"

"Yeah, just finished." I replied and nodded to Anna, "Of course." I whispered and bid farewell to her. "Ready to go to the stables?" I asked, watching Anna running towards Kristoff and Sven.

Hans nodded back and hopped onto his horses back. He looked down at me and offered his hand, "Want a ride to the castle?"

I hesitated. Don't let your guard down, I reminded myself. Though, it seemed like a genuine thing of him to ask. Maybe he was trying to work off the lessons we haven't even started yet. I guessed there was only one way to find out. After all, what's the point of helping someone without a little trust? I slowly nodded and took his rather warm hand as he pulled me up onto the back of his steed. I put my arms around his waist as he let up on the reins and his horse broke into a trot. We rode past Kristoff and Anna sitting on Sven's back. They all waved at me before heading to the castle. I smiled slightly. I usually didn't go out at night, especially on horseback. It's actually pretty nice. Despite the fact that I was riding with the very man that tried to kill me a year ago.

"So, how has life been as the Queen of Arendelle?" Hans asked as we rode through the streets. His horse had slowed down to a walk so it was very peaceful. The way the stars twinkled above our heads and the moon lit our path.

"It's been nice. Not a lot of trouble happens around here, so it's very easy going." I told him, deciding to indulge in the awkward small talk, "And how's life back at home?"

Hans sighed, "Horrible. After four months in prison, they made me a stable hand and I had to muck out the stalls every day. Not very fun at all. " He shook his head, "The only good thing was the fact I got to get away from them. Horses are a lot easier to deal with than my family, I assure you."

I frowned slightly. I had assumed his family was like mine, as any rulers of a kingdom should be. How he explained, it seemed as if they were ruthless and cruel to their subjects, and maybe even their own sons, or son at least. I can't deny that he deserved the prison time and the low-tier job they provided him, but... Hans didn't seem to hate the job, nor try and say he didn't deserve the prison time. I tried not to think about it too much. I noticed he didn't want to open up further about it and decided to change the subject, "I suppose we are a little alike now that we both have these strange powers." For the first time, I felt as if I wasn't alone anymore. Maybe I could begin to understand myself this week with him... He understood what I went through and I understand all his fears.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm just glad I could come to you and gain some help out of it." Hans smiled graciously. He peered over his shoulder at me, "You really are a great queen, Elsa. I never should've tried to... Well... you know. I'll forever be in your debt."

"Thank you, Hans. Don't worry about it. The only thing you need to focus on is getting those flames under control." I grinned at him as the horse came to a stop in the courtyard, "The stable is that way." I pointed after jumping down off the stallion, "There should be a few empty stalls towards the back. I can have a guard give you a ride back out to your boat."

Hans nodded, "Alright." He paused, "Elsa?"

I went to take a step, but stopped and turned to him. "Yes, Hans?" I asked.

"Thank you. For everything." He bowed his head in respect, "I don't deserve it, especially not from you."

"Don't thank me yet." I waved my hand to dismiss his words. I smiled as I put my hands on the castle doors, "I could say the same thing. I nearly froze a whole kingdom, almost killed two people, and my own sister. I don't deserve to be the queen of Arendelle, but here I am. Things just happen for a reason."

Hans grinned, "Maybe so..." He patted the stallion's neck as he looked at me, "I'll see you in the morning." He turned his horse and headed off for the stables.

"Bye, Hans." I said and headed into the castle. I walked inside to find Olaf beaming at me. "Oh, hey, Olaf."

The small snowman suddenly put his arms around my leg, "I missed you so much, Elsa. Where have you been? I came back from visiting Marshmallow and the Drift and Flake and William and all the rest of the snowgies and I found no one was home."

"Oh, I had some urgent business to attend to. Prince Hans showed up and he needs my help because he has flame powers and can't control them." I explained, wondering how he'd take the news.

It was refreshing to see him be mostly okay with my choice, "Wow. I didn't know he had powers." Olaf said surprised, "That's really kind of you, Elsa."

"Neither did I until he turned up." I let out a sigh, "It's just... He's changed so much since I saw him last, and I'm really hoping this is the real him I'm getting to see."

"It's been a whole year. Is his change good?" He asked, looking up at me.

"He seems very regretful. He's almost as sweet as Anna believed he was a year ago it seems. Every time Hans looks at me he has this apologetic look in his eyes." I told Olaf.

Olaf grinned, "That's great. Maybe if he's really genuinely changed, then he doesn't have to leave and everyone can get along." He suggested.

"I doubt that. Anna despises him. And I know I should, too, but we have powers and can relate to each other now." I sighed, "He has that same fear I did when I discovered my powers. And I guess I'm not alone now, which is both a blessing and a curse. I don't want having a connection with him to blind me. I don't want to go through what Anna did."

Olaf smiled, "Elsa, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. I'm sure you'll be fine." He placed his stick hands on both sides of my face, "But you can't keep a wall up the whole time either. I mean, he's done terrible things in the past, but... A year can do a lot to a person. Give him a chance, but not too much of one, okay? Just a little teeny-weeny, itty-bitty chance." He suggested with a smile, "Besides, Anna and Kristoff spend a lot of time together, maybe some new company will be good for you."

"I suppose you're right." I laughed and picked him up, "Thank you, Olaf. I needed a neutral opinion on it." I looked towards the doors after hearing them open. Kristoff stepped inside with Anna at his side, giggling. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Elsa." Anna grinned, "We figured you would've been in bed already."

I shook my head, "I was just talking to Olaf, explaining the Hans situation." I added.

Olaf bounced excitedly, "Anna! Kristoff!" He ran over to them and hugged their legs. Kristoff and Anna laughed.

I chuckled, "I'm going to go to bed. Guess I've got a day of trying to teach Hans how not to turn into a flamethrower." I smiled, "Goodnight."

"Night, Elsa! Sweet Dreams!" Olaf grinned.

"Goodnight, Sis." Anna waved.

I headed down the hall to my room, stopping and letting a guard know to take Hans home from the stables. I shut the door behind me and slipped off my dress to change into my nightgown. By the time I took down my hair and walked over to my window. I looked out it and saw Hans heading towards his sleeping chambers on his ship. I guess maybe there really is rest for the wicked, I thought to myself with a chuckle. I walked over to my bed and laid down, pulling the covers up around me. I laid there wondering what tomorrow would be like. I really hoped it would go great, and maybe he'd be gone tomorrow evening and make my sister and the rest of Arendelle happy. I knew it was very, VERY unlikely, but it was still a thought. No matter what happened, I hoped he'd at least understand something I teach him in the morning. I slowly dozed off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open when I heard Anna knocking on my door, "Elsa, it's time to wake up."

I groaned and rose from my bed. I wiped my eyes and stretched, "I'm getting up. I'll be out for breakfast in a few." I said. I quickly got dressed in a stunning blue dress and braided my hair into its usual hairstyle. I finally came outside my room and headed down the hall to the dining room. I looked in at everyone before remembering something, "You guys go ahead and begin eating without me. I'll be back really soon." I promised. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other before nodding to me.

Olaf sprinted over and looked up, "Can I come?"

"Sure, Olaf." I grinned at him, dropping my voice to a whisper, "I'm going to go get Prince Hans."

Olaf grinned back excitedly, "Oh, yay. The more the merrier!"

I laughed and headed out the door. It was just a short walk to the stables accompanied by Olaf humming a happy little tune. I strolled into the entrance and walked over to Kjekk, my sister's horse. He greeted me with a lippy smile. I laughed at him and pat him on the nose as I walked him over to an eloquent cart to get hooked up. Within moments, we were on our way to go get Hans. Olaf begged me to let him drive, and so I did. I sat on the bench seat, appreciating the beautiful sunrise as it came up over Arendelle. 

"How do you think Anna is going to react to me bringing her ex-boyfriend to the breakfast table?" I asked Olaf.

"Probably horribly, but... then again, he's a guest in a way. Not like a guest of honor, just... a guest. Or maybe just a visitor, but..." He shrugged, "It's a nice gesture."

"I thought so too." I laughed as he pulled us to a stop. I hopped out and jumped aboard his ship. It had been relocated off to the side, as to not interfere with any other ships coming in. Arendelle was busy since I opened the gates again. I was surprised to find him sleeping out in the open. I gently shook him awake, "Hans?"

"No, mom, just five more minutes. Please." Hans muttered before fully waking up. His eyes widened in horror, "Elsa... Uh. Hey." He greeted awkwardly, "Wh-Why are you here?"

"I came to invite you to join us for breakfast." I laughed at him and reached out a hand, "But if you want five more minutes, little prince, I can let you sleep."

Hans grumbled, "Did I really just call you mom?" He shook his head, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment, "No, I think I'll come with you. I don't have anything better to do." He stretched and slowly got to his feet.

I grinned, "You should bring your spare clothes to change into. You look like a pirate." I added with a laugh.

Olaf pinched his carrot nose, "And he smells like one too."

Hans jumped, "What is that!?" He nearly stumbled back off his ship and into the water.

"Settle down, he's harmless." I teased him. "That's Olaf."

"Olaf, huh?" He looked at me with uncertainty. " Did you make him?" Hans asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, my powers can do much more than freeze an entire kingdom." 

"Impressive," Hans admitted with a smile as the small snowman ran into where his things were. He looked at me, "Ah, so there was another reason you came out here. You wanted to search my things for any weapons." He crossed his arms.

"No I only came out here to get your clothes, you have to walk all the way to the castle," I said as if I was serious, crossing my arms as well.

Hans looked upset until I cracked him a smile, "I knew you wouldn't leave me out here to rot."

"Who's to say I still won't." I laughed as Olaf struggled with Hans's chest of belongings, "I think he can handle it Olaf, go ahead and grab ahold of the reins.

The snowman dropped the chest on Hans's toe and took off for the cart. Hans's face screwed up in pain, "Thanks-" He squeaked out. He picked it up and stumbled towards the cart with it, sitting it on the back, "Well, ready to head for the castle? Don't want the food to get cold."

"Of course, even though you could just heat it back up yourself." I grinned at him.

Hans rolled his eyes, but still had a smile spread across his face, "Ha, ha, very funny." He reached a hand out to help me into the cart, "As long as I didn't burn everything in sight."

"Alright, alright, as soon as we eat, we can get started," I promised, hopping into the cart without his help.

Hans hopped in next to me as Olaf pulled us towards the castle. After a moment, he spoke up carefully, "Thanks... I didn't want to have to ask you for anything more. A ride home, help with my powers, and now a place to sleep and a good meal. You're being way too nice."

"What did you expect, a cell with your name on it and nothing more?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Even that would've been too nice," Hans whispered. He looked out at the streets of Arendelle, both hands on his side of the cart.

I laid a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Hans."

He jumped slightly at my touch but softened when he locked eyes with me. He looked down and shook his head, "I have to be. I have to convince myself what I did was wrong, because otherwise-" He sighed, "I'll turn into a man I'm not proud of." He took a moment before letting out a huff, "Again."

I continued eye contact with him. I admit it was hard not to get lost in them, not because his eyes were a stunning shade of green but because of all the emotion in them. Most of them were negative ones like fear and regret, but I swore I saw a sparkle of happiness or maybe even thankfulness. He was glad to be here, but also very, very terrified of everything around him and even himself. So many things I can just tell just by looking into his eyes for a few small seconds, "You're fine, Hans." I assured him, "Just try to be a better man, that's all you can do. The past is done."

Hans's eyes lit up as if I had just told him he was getting a puppy for Christmas, "Thank you, that means a lot."

Olaf hit a bump in the road, causing Hans to hit his head, "Ow."

I hadn't even noticed we were at the castle already, nor that the bump Olaf hit was the first few steps leading up to the castle. I raised my eyebrow, "Olaf?"

"Sorry, I'm still new at this." He laughed awkwardly and made the cart turn around into a nice parking position, "There we go."

I hopped out of the cart and waited for Hans, "Hope you're hungry."

Hans got out, grabbed his trunk, and walked beside me, "Are you kidding? I'm starving."

"But first, you need a shower." I laughed, "I'll show you where it is."

Hans looked embarrassed, but aware of how awful he looked, "I know, I know. No one deserves to come into the castle looking like this."

"Oh, come on, Sven even comes inside the castle every once in a while." I laughed and opened the door for him and Olaf.

Olaf ran on inside, "I hope Kristoff left enough food for the rest of us."

"You can't even eat anything!" I called after him with a laugh. 

Hans was chuckling as well, "An odd little guy, but.. can't expect normal around here."

"Sure can't." I waved him down the hallway, "C'mon, the bathroom is just over here."

He ambled after me and I opened the door for him. He sat his chest down with a thud and began to find himself some clean clothes to wear. I closed the door and decided to head for the breakfast table. I noticed my seat was open and sat down. Olaf had a special chair right beside mine that he hopped up in. Anna and Kristoff had just received their drinks. I had the waiters get me a nice warm mug of tea while I waited for Hans to join us. I slowly sipped it, the warmth spreading through my whole body. It relaxed me despite being nervous about Hans's training later. I wasn't sure what to expect from him.

"Don't think I didn't see Hans walk past the doorway." Anna crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, I just want to keep a close eye on him," I explained, wanting to make sure she understood my motives, "I'm not being too trustful with him." I assured her.

Anna slowly nodded.

As if he knew we were talking about him, he showed up wearing a red shirt with a black coat and pants. It suited him quite well, contrasting and complimenting his ginger hair and green eyes. I was thankful to see him cleaned up. He looked more like the confident prince that first arrived a year ago, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"That didn't take long," I remarked.

"Didn't want to keep you waiting." He responded with a laugh and walked towards the table. He took the only open seat that was closest to me. I figured he didn't want to sit by Kristoff and especially not Anna. Still, Hans seemed fine with it despite being surrounded by people that hated him, "Thank you for inviting me to eat with you."

"No problem." I nodded as the waiters carried in the plates of food.

It was a very quiet breakfast. There was hardly any dialogue at all. Hans was too afraid to make a sound, I could tell that much. He seemed worried about his mug making too much noise when he sat it down. Other than Anna and Kristoff whispering to each other and a few small phrases with Hans, the breakfast was silent. Kristoff and Anna bailed pretty quickly, too. The moment their plates were cleared off, they were gone. I was a little off-put by how desperate and hasty they were to get away from Hans. Olaf got up to go get some air. This left me and Hans alone once again. I looked over at Hans, "Well, that was..."

"Interesting?" Hans asked before stuffing his last bit of food into his mouth.

"Mhm." I hummed and finished my tea, sitting the cup down and stretching my arms out before standing up.

"They really do hate me, don't they?" He asked as soon as he had swallowed his last nite. He looked at the crumbs on his plate and poked at them with his fork in an awkward manner, "Can't say I blame them..."

I nodded slowly, "But if it makes you feel better, I don't. At least not as much as they do." I told him and offered a smile, "But I don't want to burn you at the stake, or you to burn anyone else for that matter so I guess we're stuck."

Hans smiled back at me, "I'm glad you don't.. I just hope you can teach me a thing or two."

I couldn't help but smile, "Well the only way to learn is to practice so.." I began and stood up, "We should go..." I said, sliding my hands away from him.

Hans nodded, "The sooner you help me, the sooner I'm out of your hair." He laughed stiffly.

Hans and I headed outside and walked across the courtyard. He looked over at me as I came to a stop, "Got any plans on where we can do this at?"

"Yeah." I replied, "Right here."

"You sure?" He asked nervously, "What if someone sees me... and..."

I shook my head, "Calm down, flamethrower, only guards pass through here this time of day. Besides, we can't do it indoors. This is the best place for it." I assured him, "You have nothing to worry about as long as you don't, you know... burn down the whole castle."

Hans stared at me with eyes as big as dinner plates, "That's... a lot to worry about."

With a sigh, I began to create three tall ice targets. I slowly turned to him, "Whenever you're ready, prince."

"O-Okay." He said awkwardly, peeling his gloves off and sticking them inside his pocket. He rubbed his hands together and loosened himself up. He reached a hand straight out at one of the targets, but not a single flame shot out of his palm. He fell to his knees suddenly and covered his face with his hands, "I can't do it, I'm going to mess everything up!" He exclaimed.

"You've got to trust yourself," I reassured him. "How do you channel your powers?" I questioned.

Hans fell silent. He started shaking.

"Hans? What's wrong?" I asked him with concern, crouching down beside him and placing a hand on his back, "Hey, it's okay.."

Once again, my touch startled him. He turned to me and dropped his gaze, knowing what he'd say next wouldn't make me happy, "I use my anger... And fear" He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I shook my head, "That's never a good thing to feed off of." I offered him a smile, "Fear is alright in some cases, but anger and rage are especially bad. It can turn you into a monster."

Hans flinched at the word 'monster.' He didn't look at me, staring down at his hands as if they were on fire. He hid them near his chest and bit his lip, "I remember all the times my older brothers picked on me." He glanced up at me, "I know it isn't good, but it's the only thing I can think of that works."

"Try a happy memory." I suggested, "Building a snowman with Anna is the one I always use." I stated, putting a hand on his shoulder, "As someone told me long ago, fear will be your enemy."

Hans thought for a moment before nodding slowly, "I think I have one."

"Great." I nodded back and stepped away from him, "Ready?"

Hans nodded once again and rose to his feet, "As ready as I'll ever be." He closed his eyes, reminiscing about a happy thought before throwing out a hand and melting one of the ice targets. The look in his eyes was indescribable as he jumped for joy, "I did it!"

I couldn't help but grin, seeing his outburst of happiness, "Go on, try it again."

He didn't hesitate and shot another flame at the next target, having the same result. He laughed and shot a flame out towards the sky that exploded into a small firework once it was high enough. He stared in amazement.

"I can do that too..." I laughed and showed him, several blue fireworks bursting in the air near where his own had.

"Amazing..." He turned to me, "What else can you do?"

"I'll show you, in time," I promised him, "There's one more target left standing..." I gestured towards it with a smile, hiding my true intentions.

Hans got the hint and cracked his knuckles. He shot a ball of fire towards it, but just before it melted my target, I sent a wall of snow flying to extinguish it. I whistled innocently.

"Hey!" Hans frowned.

"Just making sure I can keep you under control." I laughed at him, "You did ask what else I could do. I just wanted to have a little fun."

Hans rolled his eyes. "You could've done something more impressive than just a sheet of snow." He muttered under his breath.

I heard him of course and decided he wasn't going to go unpunished. I summoned a decent-sized snowball from my palm and held it behind my back. I whistled to get his attention.

Hans turned just in time for it to hit him right in the face, splattered right across the bridge of his nose. He wiped his eyes, "Hey!"

"Hi." I giggled once he brushed the snow off his face, "Did you think I'd let you get away with your comment?"

Hans crossed his arms, "Messing with my training like that..." He smirked at me, "You just want to make me look bad so you can keep me around to torture me."

"What a great idea." I laughed, using my powers to roll up several at a time. They floated in the air behind me like a swarm of bees. I smirked at him, "What are you going to do, now?"

Hans's jaw dropped. He took a step back in slight fear and put his hands up, "You wouldn't dare..."

"I would." I cackled and sent them all flying towards him, expecting him to come out looking like a snowman.

However, what I didn't expect was him to shoot fire back at them. He managed to hit every snowball and they turned into water and evaporated in the blink of an eye. I kept flinging them at him, watching him as he danced around the yard parrying every one of my attacks. He smiled at me when I decided to let him catch his breath. He gasped for breath, "How was that?" He panted.

"Alright... for a beginner." I grinned at his look of frustration, "I'm kidding, it was actually impressive."

His eyes lit up, "Well, at this rate I'll be out of here in no time."

"Looks like you're coming right along." I walked over to him and brushed snowflakes off the top of his head, "Is that happy memory working for you?"

Hans looked down at me with a faint smile, "Yeah, a happy memory, something like that..." He bowed his head, "Thanks for the tip, Queen Elsa." He said in a humble tone.

"No problem, Hans." I blinked, getting that feeling I had earlier at breakfast when we were alone. I shook my head slightly. How did we click so well? I should hate him for what he's done as Anna does, yet I've learned so much about him and sympathize with him. I knew the struggle of constantly wondering if I were going to kill someone on accident using my powers. 

Maybe I'm just a fool overthinking things.

"Now what? We have a whole day to spare." Hans asked, brushing the rest of the snow off his clothes.

I shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

"We could go get my room cleared out." He suggested, clearing his throat, "I uh, think I still need a few days of practice, no matter how impressive my skills were."

"Sounds like a good idea." I agreed, never taking my eyes off him, "And yeah, a few more days never hurt anyone." I agreed. I turned back towards the castle and walked inside with him tailing me. I led him into the hallway where his room was located, "The last door on the left." I stated and opened the door. "You've been polite all morning, you go in first." I dipped my head.

"Thanks." He beamed at me before stepping inside.

The room wasn't too dirty. This was just where we put old decorations and such. I looked at Hans, "We can carry the boxes and leave them out in the hallway. A servant can take care of them from there."

Hans nodded and grabbed a box, "Sounds good to me." He said and together, we carried box after box outside. I passed the totes from the floor to him and he sat them outside. It was a short assembly line. Finally, the room was decent enough to bring some of his things inside.

I looked at him, "Ready to go get the rest of your stuff?"

"Of course," Hans said with a smile, "I can grab my chest of clothes from the bathroom when we come back."

As we left the room, a few servants had already begun cleaning out the hallway. One of them entered the room behind us with a housekeeping cart. It amused me how well they know what's going on in the castle every day. Hans looked at the paintings on the walls in the hallway, "Any of these your relatives?" He asked.

I nodded, "That one is my grandparents and there they are with my father and mother after they got married." I tried not to think too hard about my parents.

"Speaking of marriage..." Hans began. He heard giggles from down the hallway, "When are Kristoff and Anna getting hitched?"

"I'm not sure. They're engaged and seem to be heading in that direction, though." I said. I never realized the weird feeling that gave me. I didn't want to mull over that either, so I changed the subject, "So, any plans on getting a throne anymore?" I asked him with a roll of my eyes.

"Not really, no." He looked down at me, "Might find me a nice, quiet place and just settle down while trying to keep my powers from the world. Simpler that way."

"That sounds nice." I looked down at my feet, "But hiding your abilities never ends well." I reminded him.

Hans nodded, "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right." I returned my eyes to him. He stared back down at me. I was finding it hard to make words. Elsa, come on. It's nothing to get worked up over. I felt a lump in my throat. Just say something before he takes notice. "Anyways, I think we should keep on."

Hans didn't speak for a moment. He just looked down the hallway, "Right. Let's go."

We headed out to the stables. Hans got his horse hooked up to the cart this time, figuring he deserved to stretch his legs a little. I pat the stallion on the cheek, "He's gorgeous." I admitted.

"I had plenty of practice being a stableboy." Hans sighed, "I think Sitron appreciated seeing me every day and night."

"Night?" I questioned.

"I slept in the stall with him." Hans admitted with a laugh, "I bet that sounds ridiculous. A prince sleeping in hay and, well, you know... But I enjoyed his and the rest of the horses' company more than risking going home to an earful..." He tightened the last strap and hopped up onto the seat, "Alright, I think he's ready to hit the road."

I felt sick to my stomach, wondering how dysfunctional his family was. "Sorry to hear." I whispered to him as I grabbed onto his hand as he helped me onto the bench beside him, "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Queen Elsa." He gave me a charming smile.

"You don't have to keep calling me that... Just call me Elsa." I added.

Hans smiled to himself at the sound of that, "Okay, Elsa." He chuckled before having Sitron pull us down to the docks.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed mostly quiet the whole ride down to Hans's ship, just paying more attention to the streets of Arendelle than Hans. I had to stop whatever I was beginning to feel before it consumed me like wildfire. I mentally kicked myself for the wording of that statement and decided to focus more on the citizens we rode past. Several children playing in the streets, couples walking into stores together, a whole gathering of people heading to the bar for music and drinks. What was a normal life even like for them? They didn't have to worry about a snake in the grass trying to steal their entire kingdom from them, nor have to worry about any dangerous powers. It sounded... boring, but also pleasant. I began to wonder again about how 'normal' Hans's life was back home, but from what I've heard, his 'normal' was a nightmare. I figured he'd tell me more as the days went on. Of course, now things were very un-normal. I looked at my hands. They were cold as ice, but I had grown used to it. I looked over at Hans's hands gripping the reins and wondered how hot they were compared to my icy touch. I knew they felt warm even through a glove, in the small moments he's helped me onto the carriage. I wondered even further about whether or not he could melt my icy touch, or if I'd cool his hand down. Realizing my thoughts were traveling in an unwelcome direction, I tried thinking of something else, like what I'm going to do once he's out of my hair. That didn't go as planned either, because I recalled our little snowball-fireball fight earlier and remembered how much fun it was. I felt strange again...

Before I knew it, I felt the cart roll to a stop. I could feel Hans looking at me.

"Hey, you're being awfully quiet." Hans pointed out He put a hand on my arm, "Are you alright?"

I looked over at him, growing tense and defensive at his touch. It was rather warm even on my arm... "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, unable to keep myself from looking him in the eyes.

"If you say so," Hans said and sighed. "Stay in the cart, it'll just be a few moments." He hopped down out of the cart and jumped into his boat. He tossed his crates and trunks of things onto the dock before hurling them into the back seat of the cart. Soon enough he was climbing onto the driver's seat and sitting right beside me yet again.

"That was fast," I said, looking at his haul of belongings in the back of the cart. I wondered how much of this stuff he'd even get any use out of before having to pack it all up again. 

"You should've seen me when I was leaving the isles. I was rushing a lot faster than that." Hans stated, looking rather uncomfortable at the thought of it.

"I bet." I wanted to say something. I wanted to ask him why his family was so hard on him, or even how hard on them they were, but I decided not to. Not now at least. Not until I can sleep off this uncomfortable feeling.

Hans smiled at me before asking his stallion to pull us back to the castle. I bit my lip. Hiding these odd emotions was even harder than trying to conceal my powers. Is this even worth it? Why did my heart have to act up now, of all times? It's only a few days, it doesn't mean anything...

Or does it?

Hans glanced over at me. It took him a moment for him to speak up, once again checking in on me, "Are you sure something isn't bothering you?"

The look of genuine concern on his face was enough to catch me off guard. I shook my head, knowing that I had no place trying to explain any of this right now, "No, I mean-" I thought about how he asked it before laughing, a bit nervously, "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be okay."

Hans rolled his eyes with a smile, "Alright, I won't pry." He chuckled.

We reached the castle a few moments later. Hans hopped out and then helped me out of the cart. He blinked as he looked down at me, "Are you sure you want me sleeping in the castle?"

"Of course." I nodded, giving him a confused look, "Why?"

"I was just making sure..." He looked at the cart before walking off to grab his things.

I continued looking at him. What did he mean by that? He hadn't done anything wrong since he got here. Maybe he felt like he wasn't worthy of staying in the castle of the two people he tried to kill. I had almost killed someone myself, but he stopped me. I know that horrible guilt he must be feeling. I walked over to the castle doors and opened them as he headed towards the entrance with his trunk and bags.

He nodded, "Thanks, Elsa." Hans smiled ever so slightly at me before heading inside. He went right down the hallway and into his room as I followed after him. I passed a servant and asked them to keep an eye on the horse outside while I assisted Hans with his room.

"Woah." Hans said with a bit of shock, "Who did this?" He asked. The bed was made with the finest sheets and it looked just as good as any other room.

"I had workers do this for you. Do you like it?" I asked.

"Of course. Much better than sleeping in the hay." He chuckled and looked around, "The whole room has been given new life it seems."

I laughed, "Alright, enough admiring your room." I looked around, "Make yourself at home."

"Right." Hans grinned and began unpacking his things. One of the first things he did was place a picture of a woman on the nightstand.

I stared at it momentarily before asking, "Who's that?"

"My grandmother." Hans said with a smile, "She passed away a few months ago, so I've just been carrying this around. She always made me feel safe..." He picked it up and handed it to me, "She was a sweet lady. She practically raised me these past few years..."

After hearing that she was his grandmother, I began to notice similarities. He seemed to have her eyes and pointy nose. I felt bad for him, knowing the pain of losing family members. I looked at him and frowned slightly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Hans stared down at the photograph before sitting it back on the stand, "I miss her more and more every day, but I know she's in a better place."

I didn't doubt that, judging by how horrible the isles sounded. I took it a step further and put my hand on his back, "Try to get this room settled to your liking." I began, "We'll go practice again if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan." Hans replied, "I think I can take it from here."

"Well if you get bored, you know where to find me. My room's a few doors down." I nodded to him and closed the door, heading towards my room with the intention of relaxing for a little while, but I ended up bumping into Anna, "Oh, hey, sis."

"Hey, Elsa." She smiled cheerfully at me, "What's up?" She asked, looking very excited about something.

"Just got him settled into his room. What are you up to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna giggled, "Well, Kristoff and I were wondering..." She paused, barely unable to contain herself, "Can we get married this weekend before it gets too cold to do anything?"

"Of course," I said with a smile, now understanding her enthusiasm, "It's your wedding. Have it whenever."

"Thanks, Elsa. We were thinking about Saturday." Anna suddenly looked horrified, "Oh, no! Do you think that's enough time to prepare? I'm getting my dress tomorrow."

"Should be." I nodded, wondering if it'd cut into me and Hans's training time, "Let me guess, you want me to be your Maid of Honor?"

"Of course." Anna chuckled and hugged me, "Who else would I ask? Sven?" She was absolutely losing it, laughing like she hadn't laughed in years, "And we're inviting the trolls."

"Guess this wedding is going to rock." I joked, patting her on the back, "Settle down, you'll bring the castle to the ground bouncing off the walls like this."

She chuckled, "You and your humor. I'm going to have to tell Kristoff that one." Anna's eyes widened and she pulled away from me, "Don't worry, I'm heading out to tell the trolls. The castle is safe for now." She waved with a grin, "See ya, Elsa!"

"Bye, Anna." I grinned back, "Have fun!" Once she was out the door, I looked out the window. She ran and jumped into Kristoff's arms as he spun her around. They both looked very happy. Would I ever understand what that felt like? It must be nice... I shook my head and sighed. What was I to do? I feel like I'm being just like my sister. The second I'm having thoughts about romance, I'm desperate for love. I hate it. It's disgusting how I went from hard as ice to slowly melting away. Then there was Hans who just happened to show up when I least expected it. I also didn't expect to find him so... Pleasant to be around. It was as if the second I got over my spring fever, I was still sick. Lovesick. But how can you miss something you never felt before? There are some things I just don't understand about myself sometimes.

Finally, I heard a familiar, warm voice call my name, "Elsa." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned slowly and found Hans looking pleased. He smiled slowly at me, "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled back, "Not exactly where I planned on meeting you, but..."

"Well, I decided I could just do the rest before going to bed. I didn't have too much to do. Don't want to completely make the room look homey when I'm just going to leave." He looked out the window and saw Anna and Kristoff all over each other. His face turned red and he cleared his throat, "They sure seem happy together."

I laughed at his childish reaction before taking a deep breath, "Very. They're so eager to get married." I looked at Hans, "Anna asked if this Saturday was too soon."

"Shame I can't stick around too long." Hans said quietly, "I'd love to see her get married." He looked down, looking defeated, "She deserves happiness after what I did to her."

I looked over at him. I knew he fooled us all before, but he seemed so genuine about everything. Maybe he really was a new person? Only one way to find out. Trust him. I laid a hand on his shoulder, "Stay on my good side and I might get you in."

Hans shook his head, "No sense in having her big day ruined." He turned to me and put his hands on my upper arms, as if to stop me, "Don't worry about it, I'll be long gone before the wedding bells ring." He looked down the hall, "Shall we?" He offered out his arm.

"Right." I said, a little disappointed. A small laugh escaped my lips as I held onto his arm, "We shall. Where are we going?"

"For a stroll." He explained. and began leading the way through the castle. I walked along with him, my lips sealed shut. Some part of me felt as if I wasn't being careful enough, but... It felt right. Kill him with kindness while he can get it. I began to wonder if he'd ever find another place so open to letting him stay as Arendelle has. Of course, I wasn't speaking for the entirety of the kingdom. Most of the citizens didn't even know he was here. I'm sure if they did, they'd try to destroy him before he'd have a chance to destroy me.

Then again, he already had the opportunity to kill me if he wanted to. He didn't, though, or maybe he feared he wasn't strong enough to take me down. Whatever his true intentions were, I had to keep my word on helping him control his powers. I've never met anyone else like me before. It would've gone against everything I stood for and sang for if I just told him to leave and forced him to keep them concealed.

"I'm still afraid of hurting the ones I love." Hans finally spoke, most likely to break the silence, "But I guess I won't have to worry about that if I don't go home again."

"Hans..." I mumbled, "They're your parents and family. I'm sure they'd forgive you." My grip on his arm tightened, "Why wouldn't they?" 

Hans shook his head, "Hah, you don't even know the half of it. Maybe it's better that way." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "They're not... as forgiving and welcoming as you've been." He stopped right outside the dining room and turned to me, "I've said this quite a lot, but... You truly are a great queen, Elsa."

I sighed, shaking my head and crossing my arms, "You keep saying that. Now, how many times do I have to say you're not a bad person before you believe it?"

Hans shrugged in response with a dumb smile on his face, "What can I say, I'm stubborn."

I couldn't fight the grin that appeared, "Nevertheless, I appreciate your kind words. I don't get called a 'great queen' often, so... thank you."

"Thank me? Oh please, you've got to stop." Hans chuckled, "I should be thanking you. A place to stay, a nice breakfast, and you helped me with my powers earlier. You've shown me way too much hospitality considering what a mess I've made of things."

"Whatever makes your stay a pleasant one." I pushed his shoulder gently, "And don't think of it like that. It's nothing. Besides, I might discover something about myself trying to help you."

Hans sighed, "You're simply too much for me, Elsa. I really was no match for you in the past." He joked with a brief chuckle, "As it turns out, nothing's changed." His eyes flicked to the exit of the castle, "We best continue on."

I nodded and nudged him with my elbow as I walked past.

It was the same set up as this morning. A snow cloud loomed over us and as soon as there was enough snow, I began making him some moving targets. Some floated in the air while the rest slid back and forth on the ground. Hans was having a rough time with it, none of his shots connecting. I laughed at him as he continued to fail. Hans frowned with embarrassment before he shouted and sent a wave of flames out. It swallowed up all the targets in one pulse and he dropped to his knees in frustration.

I stepped towards him, "I'm sorry, was that too much for you?"

"Not really." He began, "I was just having a hard time focusing." He grumbled and got to his feet.

"Well focus harder then." I grinned at him before tossing a snowball at him. It hit him right on the chest.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Do you really want to do this again?"

I raised a brow back, holding my ground, "I'd love to see you try."

"Alright." Hans shook his head, holding back a laugh, "You asked for it."

"I know." I laughed at him before throwing another at him. This time he was prepared and melted it, it vanishing with a sizzle. He smirked at me and I paused. Was this what he wanted? "Are you challenging me?" I shouted to him as if we were about to have a showdown.

"Yes," Hans said with a chuckle. "Bring it!"

I laughed and snapped my fingers. A pile of snowballs sat at my feet, "You really should watch who you pick fights with." All at once, the snowballs rose into the air and zipped right for him. Hans's eyes widened and he threw his hands up. Once again, a wave of flames came barreling towards the snowballs. They were engulfed and disappeared just like the targets. I cheered him on, continuing to give him more and more snowballs to parry. I was down to my last wave of them when I noticed he was getting a little out of control. Thinking nothing of it, I sent them his way. He cast his fire out at them, but this time the snowballs were completely engulfed. The wall of flames didn't stop.

"Hans!" I shouted but it was too late. The fire was barreling down on me. I extended my hand out and tried to stop the flames with my icy powers. It took a lot out of me to stop it just short of my hand. I still felt an incredible heat that seemed to melt through my palm. I screamed and dropped to my knees, staring at the red burn etched onto my skin as I tried to soothe it with some fresh-made snow.

Hans shouted, "Elsa!" He ran across the courtyard to me and slid across the ground to be by my side, "Oh no..."

I lifted my hand out of the snow and found it to be bright red. Several blisters were already appearing. I looked up at Hans with a frown.

"E-Elsa... I'm sorry." Hans shook his head with an apologetic look in his eyes, "I didn't think. I shouldn't have done that... I was just... so caught up and I didn't know what I was doing." He took hold of my wrist and looked at the mark he left on me with absolute horror on his face.

I could sense his guilt, his fear, but most of all, I knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"I'm a monster..." Hans said with sorrow in his tone. He went to move away, but I stopped him with my hand that was not wounded.

"No, Hans. You're not a monster." I looked him in the eye, "Accidents happen. You can't prevent it from happening sometimes." I said quietly, recalling all of my incidents.

Hans shook his head, "I shouldn't have come here. All I do is ruin everything everywhere I go." He muttered and rubbed my wrist with his thumb, "I should just go home, and face my punishment like a man..."

"Hans, listen to me." I looked up at him, "It's not like you did it on purpose." I felt so stupid for begging him, "Please, don't go..." I gingerly took hold of his cheek, "You still don't have them under control yet... You still need me."

He paused for a moment and looked into my eyes. His expression changed from fear to self-loathing and finally rested on defeat, "I suppose you're right..." He rested his head in my palm and smiled, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Of course I am. I know how having powers are like, remember?" I couldn't help but offer a smile, "Because you're... different." I decided to call him. It wasn't a compliment, nor an insult. He was right. Why was I here, holding the face of the man that just scalded me? I wondered if I was being manipulated... I pulled away from him and felt my face grow warm too. Did he burn my face too? I touched my cheek. It wasn't painful, it was just... toasty. No, physically I was fine other than my hand. Emotionally... well, only time would tell.

Hans just stared for a moment before slowly smiling back at me, "Different? It's not much, but I'll take it." He chortled and looked back down at my hand, "Hey, we should get you checked out..." He picked up a bit of snow and laid it in my palm. That alleviated the pain just a little.

"Thank you," I replied, feeling like my face could melt off at the gesture.

Hans nodded, "Here, let me take you to my cart. We can go get you something better to put on it."

I agreed and let him walk me over to the cart. He helped me up before taking his seat beside me, "If you don't mind, could you direct me. I don't know much about this place.

"Right by the blacksmith," I said with a brief laugh.

"Alright, Sitron, let's go." He said, picking up the reins.

In seconds, the fjord stallion began the brief journey to the pharmacy. Hans pulled on the reins and his horse came to a halt. He hopped out and gently helped me out of the cart and across the sidewalk to the shop. He walked me inside and over to the counter so fast I could barely keep up.

The worker smiled at me but frowned when she saw Hans, "Uh, how can I help you?"

"Queen Elsa burnt her hand," Hans answered and had me show them my blistered, red palm.

The worker gasped, "I'll be right back." They went around the shelves in the shop and returned with aloe and a bandage for me to wrap my hand up with. "If I were you, I would just put this on it and wrap it up to prevent dirt from getting in there and also to keep your hand protected."

"Thank you." I smiled at her with

"Let me know if you need anything else, Queen Elsa. It should heal up in a few days." The nurse grinned at me. She glanced over to Hans and raised an eyebrow, "What is he doing here?"

I came up with a quick excuse, "He's here working in the castle along with the servants as part of his punishment."

"Ah, I see." She nodded, leaning closer to me so she could whisper, "Might as well make him useful for something."

"Of course." I laughed, playing it off. "We best get back to the castle," I said, looking up at Hans.

He nodded, "Yes, your majesty." I took his arm and he led me out of the pharmacy. "Let's get your hand fixed up." He suggested as we loaded back onto the bench of the cart. I held out my hand and let him apply the aloe. He gently wrapped my hand with the bandage and smiled, "That should do."

"Thanks, Hans." I smiled at him, taking notice of how gingerly he was handling me. It was as if I was made of glass and he was terrified he'd break me. The bandage was wrapped nice and snug and very cleanly. I wondered if he was used to doing this sort of first aid.

Hans nodded, "Anything for you." He let out a sigh, "I could do everything you want for the rest of my life and it'd still never be enough."

"Don't worry about it. It's all water under the bridge." I promised him, "You're doing fine."

"Just wait until Anna hears about this." Hans said with a scowl, "She will freak!" He dropped his gaze, "If you aren't going to get mad at me for burning you, then she will."

I looked over at him, "Hey, you'll be alright. I won't let her do anything to you, even if she would."

Hans crossed his arms uncomfortably, "Knowing her she'd probably suffocate me in my sleep."

"Sounds like you're afraid of her." I teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

"She punched me and nearly broke my nose, of course, I'm scared of her." He wriggled his nose as if he could still feel it a year later. I couldn't help but giggle at him. Hans looked towards the castle, "We should get you home..."

"Hm.." I began, "How about we do something else?"

"Like what?" Hans questioned.

"Take me to the stables. I want to go for a ride." I explained.

"But Elsa, your hand..." Hans said and shook his head, "I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"I'll be right by your side. I can ride with one hand and we don't have to go on a full-fledged gallop." I promised him, "Besides, when do you get this kind of freedom anywhere else?" I pointed out.

"Well, staying here makes me feel free despite having your eye on me at all times." Hans laughed, shaking his head, "That's not the point... We could do it tomorrow. Give your hand a day to heal up?"

"Hans, please, I'm not a toddler. I can handle a tiny burn." I assured him, "It doesn't hurt that bad. If anything I'd say it hurts you more than me."

"Okay, okay. I can see I'm not getting out of this." Hans laughed, finally giving in, "As you wish your majesty." He grinned at me before having Sitron pull us off to the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

In a matter of moments, I was walking my sister's horse, Kjekk, outside to meet Hans, who had just got finished tacking his up. I smiled at him, "You're fast."

"Had to be back home. After having to do it so many times, it just comes naturally." He mounted his dun-colored stallion, "Watch this." He said before tugging back on the reins. The horse lowered himself, bowing down before me.

I clapped my approval, "Flattering, but my horse knows a few tricks, too." I said and turned. I threw my hands up into the air and spun around. Immediately, Kjekk reared and neighed before turning in a circle on his hind legs.

"I'm jealous." Hans laughed, "You're amazing." He said genuinely, immediately realizing what he said and clearing his throat, "I meant the horse!"

I felt my face grow warm and laughed it off, "Thanks, Hans." I said as I mounted my horse, "Lead the way."

"If you insist." He grinned and his horse cantered off. Kjekk followed right after him. Hans looked over his shoulder, "If you fall off it's your fault."

"I'm not going to fall off," I stated and shook my head. He just kept glancing back at me, watching me, probably making sure I stayed in the saddle. At one point he caught me looking at him and I smiled at him, seeing how free he felt out here in the crisp Arendelle air. I thought about saying something until I noticed a low tree branch. "Watch the road!" I warned, but it was too late. It hit him right across the forehead and he flopped off Sitron's back.

"Ow. Thanks for the tip." He groaned and rubbed his head. Sitron whinnied with laughter. "Not funny." He rolled his eyes at the horse and brushed the dirt off his suit. Sitron licked his forehead in response, giving his hair a silly cowlick, or in this case, a horselick.

"Guess we all have our battle wounds." I joked, having Kjekk trot over to him so I could fix his hair for him, "You alright?"

Hans did no more than nod when I heard a reindeer grunt. I looked up and saw Sven with Kristoff and Anna on his back rushing towards us. I put my hand down and bit my lip.

"Elsa!" Anna grinned. "Sven, slow down."

Sven slid to a stop just short of us. He then pranced over, standing in front of me and Hans.

"Good boy," Kristoff said and fed him a carrot. He looked at me, "What are you two doing out here? I figured you'd be training nonstop so Hans can go home."

I really hated hearing those last few words. Truthfully, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay here. Finally I wasn't lonely and lost. I had someone like me for the first time. He gave me reasons to smile when I needed it the most. I didn't care that he has his flaws, he still has some good qualities within him that I appreciate. He's a little odd, and very nervous about being here, but I think he's starting to find a safe place here in Arendelle.

"Oh, no, I just thought we'd go for a ride for a while," I explained and looked over at him.

"How was practice?" Anna asked curiously as she hopped down off Sven's back.

"Good. He's getting better. At least I think he is." I assured her.

"Maybe if I'm lucky he will be gone by the wedding," Anna whispered to me.

I nodded my head slowly. Yet again, I hated the thought of him leaving. I peered over at Hans, who sat awkwardly on his horse while being frowned at by Kristoff. I looked back down at Anna. Suddenly my eyes widened in terror as her eyes found my hand.

"Elsa, what happened?" Anna asked with concern.

"Just an accident. I'm fine." I reassured her, "Honestly."

Anna shook her head, "I want to see." She insisted.

I sighed and reluctantly unwrapped my hand. The second she realized it was a burn, she looked right at Hans, "Did he do this?" Her face turned red and I could tell her blood was boiling, "How could you!? After everything she's done for you!?" She screeched. Hans stared at her like a deer in the headlights before looking down in shame. He let my sister scold him further, "Can't you control them yet? I thought you said he was getting better!" Anna looked up at me, furious. She declared to Kristoff, "Hans burnt Elsa's hand!"

Kristoff cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner, giving Hans the eye. Sven lowered his antlers and stomped his hoof. Sitron reared slightly in fright, but Hans held on and held his ground, "I didn't mean to..." He whispered as he calmed his horse.

I sighed, wishing they didn't assume the worst about him, "He is getting better. But you can't expect him to know how to control his abilities on the first day, Anna." I wrapped my hand back up, "It's alright. It only hurt for a moment."

"No, it is not alright, Elsa." Anna sassed me. She looked at Hans, "He hurt you, Elsa. He could hurt you again and next time you might not be so lucky."

Hans looked down and didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to because everything she was saying was how he viewed himself already.

"And it's my fault for taking up the dangerous task of training him." I told her with a stern look, "Please, he didn't mean to." I sighed, "Just like I didn't mean to freeze your heart."

Anna frowned at me before it slowly faded away. She let out a sigh, "I'm trying to protect you. He's a snake. He's not a good guy and I'm worried you're too blind to see it."

"I don't need protection. I need you to trust me." I looked over at a very sorry looking Hans, "And trust him. Please.."

Anna looked down, "I can't do that. Elsa, he's evil."

"Without good, there would be no evil." I stated and shook my head, "I can tell he's changed his ways. He didn't mean to hurt me, and he certainly could've if he wanted to. We're fine, Anna. I'm fine." I promised her.

She looked over at Hans. She hesitantly let out another airy sigh, "Alright, fine. Just, be more careful next time." She turned to Hans and squinted, "That goes for you too, wildfire!"

Hans smiled awkwardly and dipped his head in understanding.

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes and laughed, "I put up with your crazy ideas so many times it's just a normal thing for me." She grinned up at me, "Enjoy your ride. Be easy on her, Kjekk."

Kjekk snorted and nodded his head. Sitron looked over and snorted back.

"Looks like they're ready to go." Hans smiled and turned towards me.

"See you later, Anna." I smiled at her, "Bye, Kristoff. Bye, Sven." I waved.

They all waved and said goodbye as we trotted off. I followed right along Hans's side, "See, I told you I can ride with one hand." I looked over at him.

"You sure can." He smiled at me, "I can't even ride with two hands apparently."

I heard the crunching of leaves under our horses' hooves as we walked through the forest. This was a beautiful day. Different colors of leaves on every tree. Red, green, yellow, orange, and brown. I loved this time of the year. The air is cold and crisp, but that's just how I like it. I looked over at Hans, "Is the autumn as beautiful over on the Isles as it is here?"

"Not really. This forest is amazing." He said with an air of astonishment, "Wish I could see it year-round." Hans said as he stopped his horse on the edge of a cliff, looking out over Arendelle.

I frowned, noticing the sadness in his tone, "You don't want to leave, do you?" I pulled Kjekk to a halt beside Sitron and looked at him.

"Not really, no." He shook his head, "But everyone would have a fit if I stuck around. I'd rather not cause any more problems than I already have." He said as he dismounted, reached into his bag, and fed Sitron a carrot. The stallion crunched happily on it before whinnying and nuzzling Hans's chest. He looked over his shoulder, "You and your kingdom would be a lot safer if I was gone."

"We learn from our mistakes," I stated, hopping down off of Kjekk and looking over at him. I heard Sitron and Kjekk take a few steps to graze on the grass behind us, almost as if to give us some privacy.

"There's so much truth in that phrase," Hans said quietly, turning to face me. He stepped towards the cliffside and looked out at the sea, "I don't think I'll ever be able to return home."

"I'm sure that's not true. Someone in your family must miss you?" I told him, but my heart sank when he just shook his head.

"I was the big baby in the family. All my siblings are so many years older than me." He sat down on a rock and sighed, "They called me an accident and that I shouldn't have been born." Hans crossed his arms and dropped his gaze, "And they made me wish I hadn't on countless occasions. My brother Lars was the only one that tried to help me, but I was a fool and didn't listen to him."

I stepped closer to him, seeing he needed comfort again. There were times where I felt like a burden to everyone, but I felt a lot better once I was surrounded by my loved ones. It sounded like Hans didn't have any loved ones, despite his large family. I placed my bandaged hand on his shoulder, "If it matters, I'm glad you're here, and I'm sure Lars is too."

Hans gave a sad shake of his head, "Lars thinks I'm an idiot for never taking his advice. He tried to stop me from going through with the whole 'marry Anna' mess I created." He laughed it off, "We both know how well that went. I really should've listened. Maybe then I would've had a chance at having actual friends for once."

"But you're a prince... Don't the people treat you with respect?" I asked, baffled by the thought of his citizens treating him as cold as his kin.

"Only on holidays." He answered with a chuckle at my bewilderment, "What? How often do you get worshipped by your subjects?"

"Almost every day I leave the castle," I answered, confused by how things went down for him at home.

Hans started chuckling about something.

"What?"

"It's just amusing that I tried to kill you a year ago and now you're the only friend I have." Hans smiled, though I could tell it wasn't genuine. He sighed and looked at my hand, "Why do you forgive me no matter what I do to you? You've wasted so much time on me already and I'm no better than I was when I arrived."

"They don't see the things in you that I do," I said quietly. "As for the whole 'No better than you were' statement, I'd say you've made plenty of improvement." I slowly sat down beside him, "You're not a bad person, Hans. You're not the same person you were a year ago."

"I don't believe that." Hans shook his head again, dismissing my words. He looked towards the castle, "I tried to take over Arendelle by force. I was relieved when I was defeated once I thought about what I had become." He rubbed his arms as if he were cold, "I tried to kill, and for what? Dignity?" He scoffed, looking repulsed by what he was saying, "I'm so damn ashamed of myself..."

I paused, listening to his words. I could sense something was off with him, but maybe it was because he was talking crazy again, "You know, I'm ashamed of myself too, but the past is done." I put my hands in my lap, "There's nothing we can do about the sort of people we were back then. What's important is looking ahead to the future." I offered a small smile in his direction, "You said you wanted to find a nice place to lie low. Anything else you're thinking about?"

Hans thought for a moment, "I'm not sure... My grandmother always said I had a way with animals, but... A prince living as a farmhand doesn't sound very regal of me."

"Do you enjoy it?" I asked, remembering how close he and his horse were. I glanced over at the pair of stallions as they groomed each other under a tree.

"Of course I do. It beats doing anything around the castle by a landslide." Hans joked, "But... I don't know, a lot of time could pass by then. My ideas may change." He looked at me, a warm smile spreading across his freckled cheeks.

I felt a fluttering in my abdomen. I wondered what he meant exactly by that, but figured I'd never get to know. He'd be off doing his own thing, playing by his own rules. Some part of me envied that feeling... "I know what you mean." I laughed.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, just watching the clouds, the sea, and the leaves blow in the breeze. I felt at peace, knowing that I've made him realize I'm more than just a mentor to him. I wasn't scared to become his friend seeing as he was lacking in them. I've seen so many sides of him in less than a day it's incredible. His laid-back, jokester personality, his nervous and frightful demeanor, but most of all I've seen who he really is. He's odd, not in a bad way, but he certainly stands out against most people I've met, and not only because he has powers. I hummed to myself, almost wishing we had brought a picnic blanket with us so I could lay on my back and watch the clouds. Despite our small hiccups that remained, I enjoyed his company. It was refreshing, though a little awkward at times. Especially now, as he turned towards me with a grin and awakened those strange beings in my stomach again.

"Do you sing?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow, "I know you don't dance, so..."

I froze at the question, "Um... Not usually." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I haven't for a while, I mean."

"Hm." He laughed, "Not a dancer, but you sing. Maybe I can teach you some dance moves in return for my mentorship."

"Th-That won't be necessary." I assured him, but he was persistent.

Hans laughed, "Oh come on, your sister's going to have a wedding soon. You can't just stand there while everyone's celebrating."

"Why not?" I laughed.

Hans crossed his arms, "You're the queen, you deserve to relax on important days. No one's going to mind if you have a little fun."

"I'm going to mind. I'm as graceful as a mule." I assured him.

"Not to me." He nudged me gently with his elbow. 

I nudged him back, "But I won't have anyone to dance with."

Hans paused, his eyes scanning my face momentarily, "Right... Well, I'm sure anyone would feel honored to dance with the queen." He cleared his throat and adjusted his neckerchief even though it was fine the way it was. I gave him an inquisitive look, but he just shook his head and sighed, "I'm going to hate seeing you waving goodbye as I set sail once more..."

I stared at him for a moment, wondering how I was going to let him go. I started thinking about what Anna would say... What Arendelle would say... I felt my heart shatter as if it were glass, knowing he couldn't possibly stick around. Once he's gone and once I can get back to my normal lifestyle, I'll be okay.

Or at least that's what I decided to tell myself.

"I hope that no matter where your path takes you... You'll have a better life somewhere." I took his hand and dipped my head.

"Thank you.." He laughed warmly and slowly pulled his hand away from me as if he was hesitating, "I hope so too. As long as I don't burn any more stables to the ground." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Or..." He paused, mumbling the last bit of his statement, "-almost kill someone... again."

I went to remind him that I could look past his past actions against me and my sister, but he stopped me, looking very serious suddenly. It was a drastic shift from the warm, slightly-awkward, and charming prince I was just speaking to.

"Did... something else happen?" I asked cautiously, unsure if he was going to open up about it or not.

To my surprise, instead of dismissing everything like he usually did, he took a deep breath and built up enough courage to tell me what happened. "The stable fire." Hans began, "My brother, Rudi, was in charge of getting the horses out and as he was bringing the last one out... " He paused, taking a shaky breath, "The roof began to collapse. He slapped the horse on the rear and it ran out. But he didn't make it in time." He refused to look me in the eye, "He was engulfed in the flames and didn't make it out for what felt like twenty minutes." He looked up at the sky, "He did stumble out of the flames, charred and blistered but he was okay... I stuck around for that much until they got his pain managed enough for him to start telling my family what I had done..."

"And then you ran?" I guessed, even though I knew he wouldn't be sat here beside me if he hadn't.

"As if my life depended on it... which, it probably still does." He shivered, "They'll have me executed for sure."

I stared at him, unable to fathom the idea of someone's parents ordering their child to be put to death. It disgusted me. "Hans..." I put my hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, it was an accident," I began, but I could tell he was far from wanting to be comforted.

"They called me a freak." He said coldly and quickly turned from me. I could sense his anguish, but before I could even get a word out, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes, "I believe them, especially now that I've royally fucked everything up as always." He said softly before taking a shaky breath and sobbing into his hands.

I scooted myself closer to him, leaning against him and wrapping an arm around him, "But I have powers too..." I rubbed his back gently, "That means if you're a freak or a monster, then so am I." My voice dropped to a whisper, "I fucked up too in the past, almost cost the lives of my entire kingdom, on accident. These things just happen sometimes, and the only thing we can do is make sure it never happens again. You're doing the right thing, you know?"

His magnificent, once strong green eyes looked so lost and broken. I saw so much sorrow in them it nearly made me tear up. They must've treated him awful back home. Especially if he came begging for forgiveness from the very people he tried to kill. Hans slowly gave me a sad smile, "Why are you so kind to me?"

"Because you're supposed to treat people the way they treat you," I said, putting a hand on his back. I gently patted him, "And you've been nothing but nice to me since you arrived."

Hans wiped his eyes, "Then why don't you freeze me since I burnt you?"

"Because I couldn't," I answered, "Not on purpose..."

"You couldn't anyway..." Hans began, "Because you can't freeze someone that already has a frozen heart." He said and wiped a tear away, "If I even have a heart."

I shook my head immediately, "You are not cold, nor heartless." I put the back of my good hand against his cheek, "You're actually very warm." His face seemed to get even redder as I continued, moving my hand to his chest and feeling soft drumming against my palm, "And I know you have a ticker in there, I can feel it." I almost blushed when I caught him gazing at me so intently, but I stayed strong and stuck with it, "You aren't as evil and soulless as you think you are, Hans. If you were, you wouldn't care if someone else got the bad end of your powers." I held out my bandaged hand to remind him, "You were worried to death about me... There's a heart in there. I know there is." I cupped his cheek, turning him to look at me as I finished, "You're a gentle man that has made his mistakes."

Hans rested his head against my palm and let out a hum, a faint smile dancing on the corners of his mouth. He opened his eyes, taking another deep breath to settle down. He gingerly took my blistered hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb, "I'm so scared, Elsa. I'm terrified... but with you..." He trailed off as something caught his eye.

"Was... Was that the start of a confession?" I thought to myself. Could he be feeling the same way I think- no, I know I do. I know I've already fallen for him and he's only been here for 22 hours. I bit my lip and followed his eyes, realizing I shouldn't let my mind dwell on it. He seemed disgruntled by what he saw. It took me a moment before I realized exactly what he was looking at. A ship sailing in from the south... They were coming to Arendelle. My eyes widened in horror when I realized it had the Southern Isles symbol on the flags.

"Hans-" I began, but he was already getting tense.

"They've come for me," Hans said quickly. He looked at me wildly, as if all hope had left his eyes, "They know my ship is at the dock..."

"No!" I said suddenly, "Please no. They can't. You aren't trained yet!" I felt my heart sinking. I held fast to him, worried that he'd just slither out of my grasp, "I won't let them take you."

"It's my father's ship. I must accept my punishment for burning the stables." Hans said quickly, "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Elsa." He gave a weak, pained smile and slid out of my personal space, "We had a lot of fun, you and I. I'll always appreciate what you've done for me."

"Hans..." I said again but it was as if I was talking to a wall. 

He was backing away from me and towards his horse, "Don't worry about me." He laughed uneasily, "I'll... I'll be fine." Sitron trotted over, looking distraught and looking between the prince and I. As Hans grabbed ahold of the saddle horn and mounted him, the stallion's ears flattened. It was as if he knew what was happening.

Hans threw me one last glance, "This is for the best, Elsa..."

"Wait-" I practically screamed, rushing towards him, but he was already heading for the docks. The sound of his horse galloping at full speed away from me would haunt my nightmares.

"Kjekk!" I shrieked and my sister's horse sprinted over. I hopped onto his back, almost too shaky to hold on as I kicked my heels and raced after Hans. I called his name, but he was already too far ahead to hear my screams. I began to wonder if I'd ever catch him before he was shoved onto a boat...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hans..."

This couldn't be happening...

I whispered his name as I raced toward the dock. Kjekk carried me as fast as he could, despite my injured hand. It was as if he knew how important this was. He came to a sliding stop and I jumped down. I spotted two redheads dragging Hans towards the ship.

It felt like whatever world that I had built with him was coming to an end.

"No!" I screamed, nearly tripping over my dress, "You can't take him!"

"Oh, yes we can." One of the men spoke up in a gravelly voice, shoving Hans onto the boat, "This little freakshow burnt down the king's stable." 

I frowned at him but he just gave me a glare back. I balled up my fists, "Listen, you really can't unless you want him torching even more things." I took a breath, "Hans came here to sort out his powers." I narrowed my eyes, trying to compose myself and treat this as if a queen would, not someone emotionally involved with him, "He needs to be taught how to control them, not locked up and essentially be turned into a ticking time bomb." I glanced over at Hans, who seemed content with getting tossed around like a sack of potatoes. It broke my heart to see him look so defeated, but... Was this what he was used to anyways? Why would he just give himself up like this?

"What do you know about controlling powers, eh?" One of the other men snickered, "What kind of freak are you?"

Hans growled and went to lash out at the man who insulted me, "Runo!" He bellowed defensively, "Do you have any idea who the fuck you're talking to?"

Runo laughed, "Does it matter? You're still coming home with us." He smirked at Hans, "Just wait until Pa finds out where you've been hiding..."

I crossed my arms, "Not if I, the Queen, says otherwise." All three men just froze where they stood, even releasing Hans in surprise. They blinked before sinking to their knees and bowing down with apologetic looks in their eyes. I looked at Hans, "I don't think you'll be going anywhere today."

Hans seemed indifferent, "Elsa, you don't have to do this. It'd be so much easier... I'm just a burden. No one wants me here." He sank to his knees, "Just let me go..."

"Exactly. You're not wanted here, you're not wanted at home, you're just a useless bag of bones." The oldest brother cackled, kicking Hans in the ribs. Hans grunted in response and clutched at his side. The brother continued, "Can't even take a hit, what the fuck went wrong with you?" 

"Enough!" I shouted, shooting ice at Hans's attacker. His hands and feet were frozen to the side of the ship and the dock. He looked at me with fear as I stepped towards him, "I will not tolerate this abuse, whether he's your prisoner or mine."

"Elsa..." Hans wheezed, "M-meet Caleb, my oldest brother."

"I don't think I want to." I hissed, turning towards the other two, "So... Runo and...?"

"Franz." The other brother spoke, indifferent to how Caleb was acting, "Don't act so surprised, we're taking it easy on him." He laughed, "Pa's the one who's not gonna play nice with ya, Hansy."

"Silence!" I hushed them and they all fell silent. I approached Hans, watching Franz and Runo backing away.

"Hans, get up. We're leaving, and so are your brothers." I reached a hand out to him.

Hans stared up at me, looking baffled that I'd go this far to keep him here, "Elsa-"

I cut him off, "You're not going anywhere until I give you the help you need."

Hans looked at his brothers before getting to his feet. He waved my hand away, "I'm fine." He coughed, continuing to hold his tender rib, "I don't understand why you're fighting so hard to keep me here..." He whispered.

"Because I care about you, idiot." I rolled my eyes, "And I'm not letting you go back to a place where you'll be put to death. Are you crazy?"

"Only slightly." He joked, though laughing seemed to cause him pain. He bit his lip, looking ashamed for assuming I'd just give him up like that, "Sorry for my brothers causing trouble. And sorry for running off. I didn't think I mattered to you that much."

"Hans, please, what's important is that you're safe..." I meant to whisper to him.

"For the moment..." Caleb butted in, "Father wants him back home by morning, and unless you want our kingdoms to go to war I suggest you let us take our pathetic excuse for a brother back where he belongs."

"He's not going anywhere," I said, taking Hans's arm. "And if you're going to take him, you have to go through me."

"He's not worth your protection, queen. I can assure you that." Runo laughed. He stepped towards us, a sadistic glint in his eye, "He's not worth the shit off our shoes either."

"He belongs in a place where he will be respected and treated fairly." I retorted, stepping between Hans and his siblings, "He's your brother, doesn't he deserve more respect than this?"

"Course not, so why are you of all people giving it to him?" Franz chimed in, crossing his arms, "I wouldn't be surprised if his fire powers just gave him a reason to try and get under your skin this time around. He's certainly dumb enough to try and pursue the same throne twice."

"That's not true!" Hans blurted out, an intensity in his eyes so fierce it surprised me. "I don't want to hurt Elsa, Anna, or anyone for that matter. It was an accident back home, nothing more than that." I saw small flames forming at his fingertips as he stepped past me and towards them, "You go home and tell father he's nothing more than a sad, cruel little man sitting on a throne of lies, abuse, and deceit."

The three looked between each other before bursting out in laughter. It made my skin crawl and my stomach sick to see them acting this way.

"That's enough." I snapped.

"Alright, fine. How soon before little Hansy here learns enough from you?"

"A few days," I replied briefly.

"Then we will be back Friday evening, and he better be ready to go when we arrive." The tallest brother grumbled, "He's coming home whether he likes it or not."

I dipped my head hesitantly, "Fine." I lied. There was no way I was going to let Hans go back with them, not after hearing what he's had to deal with his whole life. I watched as his three brothers got back into their ship, "See you Friday evening, then."

They all nodded and set back out to sea. Hans seemed really distressed and perhaps even more angry, "Hans?" I asked, noticing his hands were on fire, "Hey, settle down. They're gone." I placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're safe.."

He jumped slightly at my touch and I moved my hand. I wore a look of worry as he came back to me. Hans let out a soft sigh and looked down, "I'm sorry, I... They bring out the worst in me..." He explained and diminished his fire.

I pat him on the back slightly, "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Here..." Hans said, pulling his neckerchief off and unbuttoning his shirt.

I watched him undo every button, pulling away the right side of it to get a look at his rib. I saw a large bruised area, "Does it hurt?"

Hans shook his head, trying to make a joke out of the situation, "Nowhere near as painful as getting decapitated." 

I frowned up at him, "I'm serious..."

"So am I." He chuckled again, "Elsa, please, I'll just be sore for a few days. I'm more than fine." Large hands cupped my face as I was forced to look up at him, "You've got to stop saving my ass, it's unbecoming of me."

"Stop getting into trouble." I joked and rolled my eyes, laying a hand over the yellowed area, icing it. 

Hans winced and shivered slightly, but remained still, "Ah... C-Cold..." He said between chattering teeth. 

"You'll just have to get used to it." I teased, slowly pulling my hand away from him, "Here let's get you buttoned up. Can't look indecent walking back into the castle." I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, my bandaged hand making it more of a chore. 

He rolled his eyes and took hold of my hands, "I'll get it, Elsa." Hans smiled and effortlessly closed his shirt back up, "See? It's not that hard."

"One more thing..." I frowned and put his neckerchief around his neck for him, I adjusted it and looked up at him, "There. Presentable."

"Easy for you to say." He chuckled, "As long as I can walk without looking like I have a wooden plank for a spine." 

"If you need anything else for it later, let me know." I poked him in the chest, "I mean it."

Hans nodded, looking towards his brothers' ship. He physically cringed, "I should've told you about how awful they are sooner."

"There's always now..." I nodded to him, "Only if you're ready." I reminded him with a comforting smile.

Hans shook his head, "I'll tell you later, I just... I'd rather not think about them anymore tonight."

I stared out towards the sea, "I understand..." I thought about how rough they treated him, even in my presence, and shuddered. I couldn't let them take him. I didn't want them to even get their hands on him again for another second. It was terrifying for me to witness, I couldn't even imagine how Hans felt. I turned to him, "We just have one small problem.."

"What's that?" He asked, looking to me frantically with a worried look.

"I'm not letting them take you. Not now, not ever." I said defiantly, promising to keep him safe from his own family, "They'll never see you again after today."

"Elsa..." He said softly and waved his hand, "No... You've done way too much for me already."

"No, I haven't done enough, because if I had you would've already been gone and I wouldn't be here fraternizing with the enemy." I chuckled and took a step back, awkwardly, "Besides, the longer you stay here the more time I have to figure out your true intentions."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Hans asked, offended, "You don't believe them do you?"

"Of course not... I think." I teased, watching him grow flustered, "Keep your friends close and your potential enemies closer."

Hans rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Well, if I wanted the throne I could've had it by now." He smoothly drew a crown with flame just above his head before making it vanish into thin air.

I laughed at the gesture and rolled my eyes, "You got me there." I realized my hand was still resting on his back and slowly let it slip away. "I'm just glad you didn't completely scorch me earlier." I poked his nose with a smile and turned to look at Kjekk and Sitron. The stallions were standing beside each other, watching our every move. I swore they were whispering to each other. "It's getting late. We should go let the horses rest."

Hans agreed, "Good plan." He led me over to Kjekk and helped me mount him.

I smiled down at him as he paused before heading over to his steed. I couldn't help but wonder what he thinks whenever he looks at me. Suddenly, I felt that gross, awkward feeling again. I just don't understand... Why is he so appealing to me all of a sudden? The way he can smile at me and make me feel as if everything was alright. It was like he wasn't even the same person he used to be. What had his year back home done to him? If his brothers were that rough with him, I couldn't imagine his father was any different, the way he seemed to turn a blind eye to whatever his sons did. 

Or maybe he encouraged it.

I don't know which scared me the most.

I just hoped I wasn't assuming things correctly. I took hold of the reins and Kjekk trotted after Sitron. I followed him through the streets, being reminded of last night when he gave me a ride to the castle. Hans was such a sweet and caring man now. It was like who Hans turned out to be a year ago no longer existed. I can see how Anna fell for him within the 24 hours she knew him. Now I had done the exact same thing. It wasn't the whole 'let's get married' thing she did. It was just me possibly wanting to give love a chance. He was too charming for my own good. Was this really love that has corrupted me ever since I thawed Arendelle? It felt more like a disease. I felt sick and warm to the touch despite being cold... What was going on?

We finally reached the stables. Hans hopped off Sitron and walked over, taking my horse's reins as I dismounted. I followed beside him as he put the horses in their stalls. He turned to me and beamed, "Shall I walk you home, my Queen?"

I laughed, "It's your home, too." His eyes lit up and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot..." Hans rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He chuckled, "My mind is a little boggled right now."

"Mine too," I replied before taking his arm cautiously. I almost laid my head against his broad shoulder and mentally kicked myself. He was too much for me to handle anymore. I looked up at him, "We should head to the castle."

Hans nodded in agreement before walking me home, "As you wish, your majesty."

I stayed close to him, taking in the atmosphere of it all. A nice, cool evening. The stars were out along with the moon. The sky was crystal clear. And here I was, walking alongside my ex-enemy. He made it so easy for me to fall for him. Almost too easy. The regretful eyes. The sorry tone in his voice. His broken past. His hopes for a better future. His charming nature. His kindness. His brief glances at me. His long gazes at me. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I can't help it. I'm hopeless. He does make me happy, no matter how weird I feel about it. But he's leaving so soon. We have tomorrow and then the following day will be Friday and Hans will be leaving. It's way too soon for all of this to be happening.

"Elsa?" Hans's voice brought me back to my senses, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him, "Why do you ask?"

Hans raised an eyebrow, "You had a concerned look on your face."

I simply shrugged, "I'm fine, Hans."

"Really?"

"Really," I replied.

Hans just stared down at me for a moment. He nodded, "Alright." He looked up at the sky, "It's nice out tonight."

"Yeah. It's beautiful, really." I looked at the moon as we walked along. I could see something weighing on him and watched him intently, "Is something wrong?"

Hans bit his lip, "More like something is too right." He began and exhaled, "The truth is... I don't want to board my ship Friday evening. I wish it'd just float away from the dock so I'd be stranded here..." He explained with a chuckle, "I'd do anything to stay here with-" He cut himself off and shook his head, "That's not the point... I just," He began to look defeated, his face falling and his shoulders slumping, "It's nothing like home, nor any other kingdom I've visited." He turned to look at me, "It's beautiful, it's breathtaking.."

I felt heat crawl across my face, wondering, maybe even hoping he was talking about me instead of Arendelle. I couldn't get distracted by that now. He was still going on about this place, and I could see what he meant. This talk was important to him. He didn't want to leave, he didn't know if he'd find a place as welcoming as mine has been. I almost took him by the wrist and told him he could stay, but... I knew he couldn't, "Hans-" I began to try and talk some sense into him, but he cut me off and I was glad he did.

"I think it's going to be hard for me to leave..." He looked away.

I looked at him in confusion, "What makes you say that?"

"I feel like I belong here." Hans shook his head, "I won't be accepted anywhere else like the way you've accepted me." He looked down at me, "And I'm not the only person here with strange powers. I have you to help me. You've done so much for me and I've done nothing but burn your hand and make a mess out of things. You should've let me get on that ship with my brothers."

I felt a weight on my chest, but I didn't dare tell him. I didn't dare tell him I felt the same way about him leaving. I nodded, "Maybe I should've, but I didn't." More like I couldn't, I told myself. I took him by the hand, "I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss you, but... No one else thinks you staying here is a good idea. Anna, Kristoff... The nurse." I began, "I can't change their minds. There's only so much I can do." I sighed, "I'm sorry, but... You can't stay here." I finished, taken aback by how blunt it came out. I didn't mean to sound so harsh about it, "Hans-"

"No, you're right." He cut me off and jerked his wrist out of my grasp, "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to even be in your presence." He shook his head, "No, don't fret over it. It's fine. I'm fine. Look, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can." He smiled but I knew it was false judging by the hurt in his eyes. He gestured towards the door with his head, "We should go inside." He opened the door for me, the fake smile never leaving his face.

I hesitated. I fucked up pretty badly just now. I needed to fix it but I knew he wouldn't let me have another word. His mind was made up. I slowly stepped inside and led the way to the dinner table.

Dinner was pretty calm, though a bit awkward considering what I had just done. Anna and Kristoff surprisingly made small talk with Hans, which impressed me. I wondered if it was genuine or if they were both mocking him on the inside. It was nice to see Hans acting a little happier other than a time when it's just been me and him. Olaf sat and watched over the whole table from his seat. He stayed quiet mostly, which was bizarre. He usually talks up a storm, but not tonight. He just looked between me and Hans and then down at the table. I felt bad about how I acted earlier. How I left with Hans and he wasn't very happy about me being in denial. How was I supposed to know my feelings would screw everything up once again? Oh well. I'm just hoping he'll leave and everything will fade. But some part of me didn't want that. Why am I such a complicated person? I don't know anything anymore, it seems...

Hans walked with me as we went to our rooms. He simply smiled at me, acting as if we didn't just have that discussion we had before coming inside. "Tonight was fun." He blinked before letting out a brief laugh, "Actually, the whole day was."

I nodded my head in agreement. I felt bashful all of a sudden. I just wonder what would've happened earlier had his brothers' ship never interrupted us. I bit my lip.

"Elsa?" Hans asked, "Are you okay? You seem a little spooked or upset?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just..." I smiled awkwardly, "My mind's a little boggled, you know? I've got a lot on my mind between the wedding and... You leaving." I added, trying to soothe whatever heartbreak I sent his way.

Hans smiled. He must've noticed I was quoting him from earlier. He nodded, "I understand that completely." He seemed to forget the wedding was coming up, "That's right, are you going to have a rehearsal?"

"Probably. Anna mentioned it to me before. Maybe you can be in the audience."

"Oh, no, no... I'm hoping I'll be long gone when that goes down. I don't want to ruin her big day." He laughed, "Even if it's just pretending."

"I hope you aren't." I thought to myself, still not coming to terms with him leaving. I grinned up at him, "Alright, Prince Hans, you escorted me safely to my room." I nudged him, "I don't think there are any monsters in my room."

"Right... I best be going." He stepped away from me.

"Goodnight, Hans. Remember, if you need anything for your bruised rib-" 

"Don't hesitate. I got it. Goodnight, Elsa." Hans chuckled and walked stiffly down the hall to his room. 

As I entered my room, I immediately fell face-first into my bed and sighed. What was wrong with me? Why am I so pathetic? How could I let myself fall for him? When will I get over all of these stupid 'love' feelings I have? Where is this going to end? And the questions kept rolling. What if I never see him ever again? Will it even matter? How does he have this effect on me? When will I stop thinking about him constantly? Even before he showed up, I wondered what he was doing over in the Isles. I hoped he had been punished enough, but now I hoped he would never have to go back to that. I couldn't stand it any longer. I felt like my heart was about to burst and my mind was going to explode. All I had to do was survive one more day and he would be gone. It'd be for the best.

The question was could I do it?

Could I feel so close to someone and watch as they slip between my fingers like sand? Could I watch that small ship set sail for places unknown? Could I let him go? I told him I could, but I'm feeling different about it now. How could I be so stupid?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned into my side. I couldn't let my mind get in the way of a well-needed rest. I closed my eyes and thankfully nodded off before I could worry myself any more.


End file.
